There is a heretofore known optical transmission module for connecting optical transmission lines. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2000-275464, there is disclosed an optical transmission module in which first and second optical cables which serve as optical transmission lines and are fixed to a housing are connected to each other so as to butt ends thereof.